


[miflo无差]一通电话

by Hoorai



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: “...Mikele？”“Flo。”Mikele给Florent拨了一通跨洋电话，在3月1号的晚上十一点多钟。





	[miflo无差]一通电话

**Author's Note:**

> 看了3.1没弯萨返场的产物...一时鸡血写了这篇文，结果文没写完没弯萨再演了，在学校与世隔绝又错过很多消息...orz 同时也是写给自己的一篇文,双向箭头，没有挑明又心知肚明的感情。

演出结束后Mikele匆匆回了酒店，一个人。大家都说要庆祝Merwan中国巡演的第一场也是最后一场萨列里顺利落下帷幕，相约在剧院附近相熟的酒吧。

 

Mikele裹紧了外套——尽管北京没有上海那样让人难受的湿冷，但也许是因为他的精神状态过于糟糕，才让残留的感冒又蠢蠢欲动起来。他推辞掉一场欢聚，将自己锁在清冷的酒店房间里。

 

他说他太累了，这并不是什么好理由。毕竟每天的场次并不会有过多的改变，他们以前晚场结束后也常常会出去喝酒，大家都把这当做消除疲劳和娱乐的一种方式。显然，Mikele也不例外。

 

好在Laurent发现了他这位搭档的难言之隐。他总觉得他并不是第一次见到Mikele这幅模样，落寞中掺杂着平静的悲伤，用眼妆与演技好好地埋藏起来。于是Laurent替他解围:“嘿，Mikele看上去确实脸色不太好。明天我们的莫扎特还要在舞台上散发光芒呢，就让他好好休息吧。”

 

一片惋惜声中Mikele扯出个笑容，和众人道了晚安就转身离去，给Laurent编辑一条道谢的讯息。

 

“不用谢，”对方快速地回复他，“我想也许...你可以去和他聊一会？”

 

Mikele没有再答。他把手机揣在兜里，快步走回酒店，像是在逃避身后斑斓绚丽的灯火。

 

他躺在床上犹豫许久，手机举起又放下。Mikele和Laurent共事的时间也不短了，而后者一针见血地击碎他筑起的高墙。

 

毕竟那个“他”指谁两人都心知肚明。

 

天赋和经验使他有快速进入角色的能力，表演时Mikele会迅速将自己所有情绪和一团乱麻的脑子通通抛开，去扮演一个欢快又天真的小天才，带给观众和粉丝最好的。但往往当一切都结束的时候，自我的回归使得那些堆积起来的东西越累越高。他有时甚至难以调整，高山坍塌，莫扎特遭受的悲情和他一团乱麻的情绪混淆在一起，压迫神经。

 

这是很糟糕的事情。Mikele会烦躁，会失眠，会流失精力，可他的职业素养又迫使他第二天再次进入角色，还要对粉丝们展现热情。他知道女孩们都是细心的，他不想叫她们担忧。

 

Mikele依稀记得有人说，他不笑的时候看上去有些悲伤，所以他一直带着笑容示人，企图将一切遮掩。

 

这情形曾出现过一次。那时候他还在韩国巡演呢，热情的观众，美好的演出，剧组的新朋友，并没有什么值得让人难过的事情。

 

直到那一天，他坐在出租车上，突然听到车载广播里熟悉的旋律与他再熟悉不过的声音，司机还在轻声哼唱。他因此既激动又兴奋，当即掏出手机，可还没拨出去界面就被快速切掉了。

 

Mikele看着黯淡下去的屏幕，想起来，大洋彼岸的巴黎此时还是深夜。

 

可他封存的记忆被点燃，有关Florent的一切又清晰起来。他想他的萨列里，想那对蕴含饱和情感的眼瞳，想他像个小疯子似的热情，想他末场时哭泣的灵魂。

 

当晚的演出Mikele情绪便有些糟糕，但还不至于影响演出；而Laurent一如既往地发挥稳定，衬的Mikele表现的不太自在。他们握手，歌唱，分离，是剧本规划好的所有，平淡无奇。

 

Mikele总觉得Laurent早就知道角落里隐晦生长的一些东西，也许是从在某一次韩巡见面会活动中开始，他弹唱纵情生活时听到Laurent加入时一瞬间的犹豫与小小的惊讶里。

 

Laurent后来偷偷跟他说:“抱歉。”

 

Mikele不知道为什么Laurent要道歉，但他该比任何人都明了。

 

————————

 

嘟。

 

电话立刻被接通了。

 

Mikele犹豫许久，还是拨出这通电话，时差已经无法成为狡辩的理由。如果不说出来，他也许会永远地被困扰下去，即使安然渡过一个晚上，又怎么面对下个黑夜？

 

“...Mikele？”

 

电话那头等了等，没听见什么声音，便主动试探着开口，语气里带着一小点掺杂着喜悦的疑惑。

 

“Flo。”

 

即使电话已经打出去，但事实上Mikele根本没有规划过到底要和Florent说什么好，此时却没有退路了。尽管去年——抑或说半年多以前他们才在中国一起开过演唱会，可除却音乐的纽带，他们两人的生活马上就快要变成互不相交的平行线了。

 

然而Mikele觉得自己大概永远都忘不了那个时候，他们站在熟悉的舞台上，最后安可时乐手们也全都下场，只剩一盏聚光灯从头顶打下。明亮的光冲散所有，一瞬间Mikele甚至走进了另一个世界，属于Flo和Mik的世界里，他的小熊拿着吉他，用熟悉的，温润柔软的眼神看着他，扫动命运开始的第一个和弦。

 

“呃...你周围这么安静？”Florent企图找些话题打破沉默的尴尬，“我还以为你在酒吧呢，大家没有去给Merwan庆祝吗？”

 

“看来你还是蛮关注MOR的嘛，”Mikele带着笑意回答，他没由得突然想起Florent曾一本正经地在节目上轻松的氛围里告诉他:你该多笑笑。

 

“那当然啦，”Florent察觉Mikele的转变，语气也明快起来，“我刚刚在Ins上刷到不少返场时候的照片，演出应该才刚刚结束不久，中国的粉丝们还是一如既往的热情。”

 

结果电话那头又安静下来，活跃的趋势一下降回冰点。Florent有些紧张又担心，回忆自己刚刚说的话里是否有不妥当的地方，却寻不到半点蛛丝马迹——难道他说错什么了吗？还是演出不顺利，粉丝或是主办方做了什么出格的事情让Mikele无奈生气了吗？

 

可的确是Mikele先提到演出相关的事情，他也找不到什么更好的话题了。Florent有些委屈，不敢再开口，还开始怀疑Mikele是被大家灌醉了扔回来的。

 

“返场，”Mikele喃喃地说，像是自言自语，“该死的返场。”

 

这让Florent差点以为是自己预想成真了，绞尽脑汁地想找些话来安慰他:“Mikele...要知道那些是....”

 

“Flo，”Mikele打断他，语气沉着，像是抛弃了所有，“你先别说话，听我说——虽然也许你会觉得我接下去要说的东西很傻。”既然电话都已经打出去，言语就不该继续被阻碍。

 

“噢。”电话那头的Florent呆呆地应了一声，对此毫无头绪。

 

“我今天...看到你了，返场的时候，在舞台上。”

 

“你知道那是不可能的，Mikele，虽然我也很想来看你和大家。”

 

“不，我是说，”Mikele顿了顿，深吸一口气，“你，在舞台上。”

 

他没给Florent接话的机会，还能想象出大男孩握着手机发愣的表情。于是他紧接着陈述:“今天Merwan返场，拿了一把黑色吉他，是黑底红纹的背带。”音乐家们更能分辨出每把乐器上细微的不同之处，但Mikele无法抑制记忆往另一把黑色吉他上紧靠。

 

“他弹第一个音的时候我注意力就已经不在那里了。”Mikele轻声叹气，“这听上去会很让人觉得对不起Merwan...但，的确是事实。”

 

“我看到你了，Flo。你穿着萨列里的戏服，在弹吉他——是去年你末场的样子，在上海。”

 

“我很害怕，”Mikele发觉自己在描述那番景象的时候居然惊人地平静，宛如只是在面对一个普普通通的自然规律，“我觉得我又要失去你了，失去我的萨列里，我因此慌张起来。”

 

“很可笑，对吧？”他自嘲，“你五年前就选择褪下萨列里的束缚了，而我竟然还没有放下你已经释怀的东西。”

 

“我爱和我合作过的所有萨列里们，他们都很好，比如Laurent，无论演技和唱功都无可挑剔，你知道的。”

 

“但是与我而言，真正的萨列里只有你，Flo。你们每个人都是一个不同的萨列里，”Mikele绞尽脑汁地寻找一些恰当的描述，“但是能和我产生共鸣的...‘摇滚萨列里‘，只有你，Florent，Florent Mothe。”

 

电话另一头的男人被他费尽心思想出的比喻逗乐了，发出柔软的轻笑。其实Florent从头到尾都没有露出过任何半点Mikele预想中的惊讶，不解抑或无奈。自接到电话，他的脸上就剩下笑意而已，静静地听Mikele的倾述——他在看到晚上返场的照片时，就已经天马行空地设想过这通电话了。他们两个人之间总是会产生思想上的联通的。

 

“我一直以为，在面对换角上你比我坦然看开的多，Mozart。”Florent想着和Mikele开个玩笑，用萨列里的低沉调子喊他。当他们还在一起演出的时候，经常会用角色名称呼对方。

 

Mikele躺到床上，找了个舒服一些的姿势:“不，说实在的，我确实对换角想的挺开，毕竟年龄也摆在那儿了——尽管我不那么想承认。我只是...”

 

我只是不想失去你而已，Mikele在心里接着说，但他无法把这话告诉Florent，却没发现他先前所说的一切都在通往这句答案。

 

“嘿，已经十年啦。”

 

Florent突然这么接道，Mikele一时没反应过来他想表达什么。

 

“虽然我每次谈这个你都会生气，但现在既然是你亲口说的，也不能怪我了！”Florent在Mikele看不到的地方耸耸肩，“总有一天你也会不再演莫扎特的。也许是几个月后，也许是几年后，剧组所有人都一样。”

 

“不过你想想，有新的莫扎特在舞台上出现并不代表他会撼动你在我心里第一莫扎特的地位。”Florent撇嘴，就像他正在和Mikele面对面说话似的——他们怎么不用视频聊天？

 

“我喜欢的不仅仅是莫扎特这个角色，我喜欢的是MikeleMozart。”他很认真地说，“别的莫扎特会有你摇滚吗？”

 

“这是一个道理，Mikele，重点不在莫扎特抑或是萨列里上，每个人喜欢的类型总是不一样，就像Dove刚开始不让我唱黑嗓。”

 

重点是你我，Mikele知道他要表达什么了。无关角色，他们爱舞台上闪耀的彼此，更爱舞台下坦诚的对方，他本来就不是莫扎特，Florent也不是萨列里，他们是讲故事的人。

 

那么他的Florent还在电话的另一端，他又怎么会失去他？

 

“我们终将再相遇。”他唱。

 

“我们将会再相遇。”对方很快就接上谙熟于心的歌词。

 

——无论相隔多么遥远，彼此的灵魂仍然契合，永不分离，誓言挂在歌声上漂洋过海，传到电话的彼端，给予温暖的拥抱。

 

“午安，Flo。”Mikele说。

 

“晚安，Mikele。”Florent答。


End file.
